


You're A Supernova, Baby

by Kestrealbird



Series: DC Verse [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick being sappy, Fluff, Introspection, Multi, Supernova is their shipname, about 400 words at best, and being called out for it, i invented this ship and i will die with it, oh well, this was only meant to be a short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Dick thinks back on his first kisses with Kory and Wally. Maybe he's just a little bit sappy.





	You're A Supernova, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I created this ship on my blog (teatitty on tumblr ayyy) and I dragged people into it with me, but then I realized I'm the only one who could possibly make content for it, because of course I am. So here we are.
> 
> Yes the shipname is "Supernova" so the title is /i/very/i/ original I'm sure

Dick’s first kiss with Kory is something rushed and unexpected; she smashes them together so hard that Dick wonders, now, how she hadn’t broken any of his teeth. But she’d been  _ angry _ , then, new to earth and newly escaped from a slave ship of all things. She’d been scared, too, that much had become clear later.

Kory had apologized for it - profusely, once Victor had told her why kissing was a bit more of a “big deal” down here compared to Tamaran - and Dick had laughed it off, ignoring how much he sort of wanted to try again. 

He’d been young, then, unprepared for any sort of commitments. And then Kory and Rachel had gotten together - sometime after the Puppet fiasco, though Dick couldn’t quite place  _ when _ , exactly - and he’d pushed it to the back of his mind, despite how obviously they acted around each other. 

Rachel deserved someone light in her life, and Dick wasn’t going to risk ruining that for her. 

Their second kiss is after, well,  _ everything  _ with the Brotherhood of Evil (”that’s a pretentious name,” Wally said with all the cheek he had inside him, “for a group that got bested by a bunch of teenagers”). 

They’re celebrating in the Tower, on a high of excitement, and it’s raining outside - because of course it is; Dick’s life is nothing if not a list of cliché’s - and he’s looking at Wally but he’s also looking at Kory, and it takes a while (months, to be exact) for him to figure out  _ why  _ he’s looking at Wally at all. 

He’s nervous and excited and unsure what he’s doing, exactly, but Kory - whose kissed Rachel so many times it’s amazing either of them have lips left for it - moves in with only the smallest hesitation, and it doesn’t matter that they’re both soaked to the skin, dripping with rain water, because this kiss is  _ perfect _ , nothing like the movies with tongue and teeth and everything else; it’s soft and slow, a simple press of lips that’s easy to focus on, easy to follow.

He hears everyone cheering for them - has to resist flipping off the wolf-whistle from Roy - and Wally is the first to put an arm around his shoulders when he walks back in, talking loudly about how  _ proud  _ he is of his  _ best friend  _ for finally doing something about his “silly crush”. 

Wally feels tense, next to him, and it had never occurred to Dick that it might be  _ because  _ of him and Kory, so he chalks it up to leftover tension from the fight, not that Wally had really done a whole lot except turn up fashionably late as always.

The third is in Kory’s room, hidden from view, whispered words of “we should’ve done this sooner” and “I’m sorry I took so long.” Dick can’t remember how old they were, at the time - 15? 16? - but he knows, looking back, that he’s never regretted a moment of it. 

His first kiss with Wally was way back during a Wayne Gala when they were nine (he’s  _ totally  _ counting this, Wally, stop  _ whining _ ). Wally had been convinced, partly because he saw Clark do it all the time to Bruce and partly because Alfred had egged him on in his own way, that kissing someone’s cheek was just what rich people  _ did  _ when big events were ending.

(If he’d been a girl, Dick knows they would’ve hit the tabloids, even if Bruce would  _ viciously  _ sue everyone the day it was printed. He was protective like that.)

The second is after Dick starts dating Kory, after he’s told her what polyamory is (and that had been a very  _ long  _ conversation; awkward and sort of like stumbling in the dark). He’d finally figured out why he’d been staring at Wally, that night in the T-Tower, and he’d been gearing up to just. Put himself out there, as it were.

Wally had beaten him to the punch, because of  _ course  _ he had the absolute moron, couldn’t he let Dick take the reins on these things?

The confession had been rushed, a mix of Wally’s own anxiety and the habit speedsters had for talking too fast too quickly, but Dick had gotten him to slow down for  _ five goddamn minutes  _ \- that was a miracle and he deserved an award - which was long enough for Dick to  _ actually  _ understand what the hell Wally was talking about.

His giddiness at the confession had taken over. Dick was still a little embarrassed about it, to be truthful, but he hadn’t been able to think it through at the time. He’d just sort of - crashed their mouths together, all crooked smile and high-pitched giggling. 

Wally is as red as his own hair, afterwards, and he hides his face into Dick’s shoulder, mumbling about him being an idiot. 

Somehow it never occurs to Wally to ask about what Kory will think. Dick asks him about that after their third, fourth, fifth kisses on the couch. “I don’t know,” Wally admits, “it just makes sense that she’d be okay with it.”

Dick tries to say, “that doesn’t make sense at all,” but instead what comes out is, “oh. I get double the kisses now,” and Wally laughs at him, breathless and, honestly, still kind of a nervous mess.

He doesn’t know when Kory kissed Wally - he’s certain it wasn’t the other way around, but neither of them are willing to indulge his nosiness. It’s annoying. He’d like to have  _ some  _ fuel to help his fantasies about it.

“Nn.” Kory stirs from beside him, blinking hazily at his face, lashes sticking to her cheeks. “W’t ‘re you doin’?” She always sounds so adorable when she’s just woken up, Dick thinks.

He doesn’t get a chance to answer. Wally does it for him. “He’s being sappy again,” Wally states like it’s just a matter of fact.

Dick scowls. “How do  _ you  _ know?”

Wally looks up at him, annoyance clear in his face. “Your thinking woke me up, and I’ve been watching you for the past twenty minutes.”

Oh. Yeah. That would explain it then.

“Always so sappy,” Kory croons, suddenly much more awake then she should be. 

Dick falls back against his pillow with a huff. “I’m being bullied,” he scowls.

“Absolutely,” Wally agrees.

“You love us for it,” Kory smiles.

He does. He just wishes they wouldn’t team up against him so often; he has a weak constitution as it is.

For a second he thinks it’s Kory’s hand making a treacherous path up his thigh, but the lack of  _ nails  _ tells him it isn’t. “Traitor,” he mumbles. 

Wally smiles against his neck, all nipping teeth and chapped lips, and none of them really get much sleep after that.

Story of his life, and he’s not want to change it anytime soon.


End file.
